yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadako Miyuki Satomi Sakura Kawaii Neko-sama-desu Saiko
Sadako Miyuki Satomi Sakura Kawaii Neko-Sama-Desu Saiko, more commonly referred to as Sadako-Chan, is a joke OC made by Chariot Dude. She is the true queen of the Akirameru Isles and the daughter of the CEO of Saikocorp. (WIP) Appearance Sadako-Chan has long, flowing, locks of golden, shimmering hair that fall wistfully over her frail, feminine, hour-glass figure (She may look weak, but don't underestimate her). She possesses hypnotizing, deep blueish-green eyes with flecks of gold. Her thin, perfect face is composed of rosy lips, flushed cheeks, a slightly upturned nose, and it's all just her natural beauty - she is above makeup. Also she has tits the size of Russia. Personality Sadako-Chan is kind, loving, and considerate. She will sacrifice her own personal needs in favor of her subjects, so long as they worship the ground she walks on. If she witnesses a murder, she will revive the victim(s) with her magic and kill the murderer. Relationships Mikaru Midnightmoon Mikaru Midnightmoon is Sadako's sister. Senpai Sadako once had a crush on Senpai. Budo Masuta They are married and love each other and stOP HATING I CALLED HIM >:(((((( Quotes "Thank you, loyal subject." - When receiving a compliment "I see where this is going... Alas, our love is forbidden. I shall hold you in my heart fondly; but I can never be your lover." - Being complimented too much "Sigh, I guess I have to use my powers." - Witnessing a murder "Oh my... Soshite ima, watashi wa shi no anata o detarame! You live again! Now, my loyal subject, tell me who did this so I can make them pay!" - Seeing a corpse "Hopefully you aren't going to do anything malicious with that. You will see to me if you cause any trouble." - When someone approaches her with a weapon "I apologize, my subject. I have important goddess matters to attend to." - Asking her to follow you "Ah, wet T-shirt contest." - Having water poured on her "Mahō shōjo fukkatsu no chikara o detarame! *Somehow resurrects the dead student with their blood alone*" - Having blood poured on her "I am above gossip, my subject. You should be, too." - being gossiped to "You never scheduled a photo shoot. I suppose I can overlook that; humans do have futile minds compared to me." - Having her picture taken by someone not in the photography club "Be sure to give me a full page in the yearbook." - Having her picture taken by a member of the photography club "Although I have very important matters to attend to, I shall put those aside for you, my dearest friend." - Asking her a favor while you are friends 100 Questions (WIP) * Please tell us your name. ' ** Sadako Miyuki Satomi Sakura Kawaii Neko-Sama-Desu Saiko. You must refer to me by my full name until we get to know each other better. * '''When is your birthday? ' ** Unlike you mortals, I have no official birth date. I was born under the first blood moon since the multiverse was formed. * 'Your blood type? ' ** It's so cute that you think I function like a human. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** Uh... I have b ig t it s---- * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** Oh, family... I was abandoned at birth, woe is me~ * 'What's your occupation? ' ** I am a Goddess. You can thank me for keeping the universe in perfect harmony. * 'Your favourite food? ' ** Pocky is so kawaii desu ne~ * 'Favourite animal? ' * 'Favourite subject? ' * 'Dislike subject? ' * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' * 'Do you enjoy school? ' * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' * 'What's your motto? ' * 'Your special skill? ' * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * 'Your forte? ' * 'Your shortcomings? ' * 'Places in your memories? ' * 'What is your favourite drink? ' * 'How good can you swim? ' * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' * 'Disliked food? ' * 'Anything you want most currently? ' * 'Afraid of heights? ' * 'Dislike thunder? ' * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * 'Your favourite sports? ' * 'How good can you cook? ' * 'Favourite colours? ' * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * 'How tall are you? ' * 'Shoe size? ' * 'Your dreams? ' * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * 'Bed time? ' * 'Wake up time? '. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * 'And summer? ' * 'What about fall? ' * 'And then the winter? ' * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * 'What's your allowance? ' * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * 'What kind of place is it? ' * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Category:Chariot Dude's OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Goddess Category:Joke OCs Category:OCs Category:Buraza Town Category:Mary Sues/Gary Stus